Benefits of a Fight
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. After seeing someone hit his girl, all Kevin wants is revenge. GWEVIN!


**A/N: Hello Gwevin world! How are you? Dark Shining Light reporting that she has updated another one-shot (obviously LOL). I'm glad many liked my last one-shot and I hope you guys like this one too! Enjoy!**

"Benefits of a Fight"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Kevin and Gwen

Romance

Rated k+

Summary: one-shot. After seeing someone hit his girl, all Kevin wants is revenge.

(Do NOT Own Ben 10: Alien Force or Ultimate Alien)

* * *

><p>"Isn't this great Kevin? Gwen made it to the finals." Ben stated as he popped a chili fry into his mouth. The two Plumbers sat in the middle of the stand that was in the gym. Gwen's school was having a Karate tournament and there was no way Gwen wanted to pass this opportunity to compete.<p>

Kevin shrugged, avoiding eye contact. "I guess…"

"Come on Kevin! Aren't you proud of Gwen?"

"It's not that I'm not happy with her winning; I'm just not too thrilled with the idea of Gwen facing a guy my size." The Osmossian stated, looking at Gwen's competitor.

"Relax. Gwen can take care of herself. She fought armies of aliens and guys who are 10xs bigger than that." The brunt tried to reason.

"I know that! But still! That doesn't mean I like the idea of Gwen fighting some guy who's ready to hurt her. I mean, would you feel comfortable with Julie joining wrestling?"

Ben looked up, pondering with the idea. "That would be…scary."

The black haired teen sighed, stopping since he doesn't get it. "Speaking of Julie, wasn't she going to come?"

"She was but she got a call from her coach, saying they were going to have practice. Julie sends Gwen the best of luck." With that, the alien hero grabbed a handful of chili fries and drank from his Mr. Smoothies cup.

Kevin rose an eyebrow. "Don't you get tried of eating the same thing?"

"Nope!"

As the match was about to begin, Gwen looked into the crowd and waved at her boyfriend and cousin.

The hulky teenager smiled and waved back. Ben waved back with a chili covered hand.

Both competitors were now in the arena circle. Kevin tightened the grip on his knees. "If he hurts her…"

"She'll kick his butt." Ben said confidently.

/Ding/

The bell rung, signaling the 1st round to start. The blond man charged at Gwen but the female grabbed his arm, bringing him closing and putting herself underneath, before using her shoulder to flip him over. He landed outside the circle.

"That's my girl!" Kevin shouted as he stood up while doing an uppercut in the air. The crowd cheered with him, clapping in amazement.

Ben raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like Gwen fighting against guys."

The ex-con smirked. "Yeah but I'm loving the way she kicked his ass. Serves him right for trying to fight with her."

"Ahem." The brunt concluded before drinking his smoothie.

The blonde got up angrily with a clenched jaw as he moved to his side. Kevin glared down his girlfriend's competitor. "I don't like the way he's looking at Gwen."

"He's just mad that he's losing to a girl." Ben responded with chili fries in his mouth. Tennyson was about to get some more when he noticed that he had finished them. "Awww…"

"Don't worry about it. It's about to end anyways." Kevin said with a smirk as the second bell was rung.

This time the blonde waited for the girl to charge at him. The redhead didn't mind though; she used this to her advantage. She swung her arm to his direction; her competitor blocked it with one of his arms. Then, Gwen struck at his unprotected side with her foot. Her opponent stumbled and Gwen finished him off with a long kick to the chest. The position was like the Karate Kid's. The blonde landed backwards and outside the circle.

"Gwen Tennyson is the Winner!" The announcer exclaimed. Ben and Kevin rose from their seats and cheered with the crowd.

"Alright Gwen!" Her cousin cheered.

"Nice one Gwen!" Kevin yelled.

The redhead smiled to the crowd but then walked to her opponent, who was barely sitting up. She bended slightly over and offered her hand. "Need some help?" She inquired.

Her opponent glared again, slightly growling. But before anyone knew it, he lifted up his clenched fist and slammed it into her face.

"Gwen!" Kevin shouted in horror as he watched his Gwen fall backwards.

The crowd started to boo and yelled at the blonde.

"What a sore loser huh Kevin?" Ben asked with clenched fists and anger in his voice. But he got no reply and turned to his left, noticing that he wasn't there. "Kevin?"

The brunt looked down, seeing that his friend had jumped the stairs and was already on the bottom of the gym. "Kevin!"

That didn't stop the ex-con from charging past the coaches and straight to the now standing up blonde. Kevin grabbed him by the collar and swung a fist into his eye.

The audience gasped as they watched this new beating. Ben just watched from his seat with a Mr. Smoothies in his hand, knowing that his cousin's opponent had it coming. _'I still feel pretty bad for him though…But I really don't want to get on Kevin's bad side, especially since he might not drive me to Mr. Smoothies if I interfere. Hm…I'll only stop him if he goes too far. Afterall, I'm just as mad as him for hitting Gwen…I wonder if the school has anymore chili fries…'_

The security that guards the front door ran in but stopped when he saw who it was; it was Kevin Levin, one of Ben Tennyson's friends and one of the few who take down aliens. He had seen the hulky teen on television, transforming from a metal being to another element and there was no way that this guard was going to fight against a guy with unnatural abilities. Slowly, he inched away.

Kevin brought his face closer the man who attacked Gwen. "Don't like it much, do you? This will teach you from hitting my girl again!"

The blonde was terrified of Kevin, not because he had packed a powerful punch on him but because he had seen him on the news as well and knew what he was capable.

The Plumber was about to slam his fist against him again when he heard, "Kevin Ethan Levin! Put him down now!" He felt soft hands grab his fist. He turned to his left, seeing his girlfriend with a black eye.

"But he hurt you!" Kevin countered, sneering. "I'm NOT going to let him get away with this!"

"Kevin, I've been through worst and you know it!"

"But no one else has given you a black eye!"

"I can take care of myself! Besides, the only thing he is suffering is from a wounded ego."

In a quiet voice, "I can make sure that's not the only thing that's wounded…"

"Kevin!" Gwen warned with hands on her hips.

The male sighed. The blonde released his held in breath but that was before Kevin punched him in the other side of his face.

"Kevin!" The redhead yelled, watching her boyfriend drop her opponent after a second punch.

"What? He deserved!" Kevin stated as he made his way to her. But before the competitor could crawl away, Kevin gave one last warning. "Better hope I don't see you for the rest of my life, you hear?"

The blonde whimpered before being taken away by his coach and mother.

"Ahem!"

Gwen and Kevin look to see the announcer looking nervous. "May we proceed?"

Gwen blushed in embarrassment, forgetting that they had argued in front of a crowd.

The announcer continued without an answer. "Our 2011 Black-belt Champion is Ms Gwen Tennyson!"

The stands cheered and the girl was able to pick up Ben's "YAY GWEN!"

Kevin clapped and whistled when Gwen received her trophy. The female smiled and waved to the crowd.

(Scene Change)

"Awesome match Gwen!" Ben stated as he walked with his cousin and best friend to Kevin's vehicle.

"Thanks Ben. I'm sure Julie would be jealous to hear that." Gwen teased.

The boy pouted. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means you're beautiful Ben and that you're the best guy in the world." Kevin said sarcastically.

"Are you mocking me Kevin?" The brunt inquired, turning to face him, "because if I seem to remember, I wasn't the one who has issues controlling my anger and taking it out in public!"

"You're just jealous cause you wouldn't do the same for Julie!" The hulky teenager challenged, stopping to face him.

"I would so do that for Julie!" Ben yelled, stopping as well to look him in the eyes.

"Guys stop it!" The female yelled.

"He started it!" Ben whined.

"Oh boo who!" The older teenager said.

"See!" Her cousin said, waving an arm at Kevin.

"Kevin." Gwen warned before Kevin sighed.

"Ok Gwen." The man said, smiling for his girlfriend.

"You are so hooked." Ben commented when Kevin walked past him.

"Ben!" His cousin turned to him, giving him the same warning as she did for Kevin.

"Hm…" The alien hero pouted before his stomach started to make a weird sound. "Ah…" The brunt groaned with a twisted expression. "Nature calls." With that, Ben ran to find the school's nearest restrooms.

"Told him not drink so many Mr. Smoothies." The blacked haired male said.

"Some how, I doubt that." Gwen said teasingly.

Kevin smirked as he opened the back door of his car. His girlfriend placed her trophy inside before grabbing her sports bag. "Mind if I go change? I don't want to go to Mr. Smoothies in my karate outfit."

"Go ahead. I'll wait here."

"Thanks."

Gwen walked to the nearest restroom; the one that Ben passed since he ran in the opposite direction.

The 17 year old leaned against his car with his arms crossed, waiting for either of his companions to arrive.

However, he wasn't expecting a lovely brunette to approach him.

"Hello!" The girl said, waving with hand since the other one was behind her back.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Hey?"

"So…Is this your ride?" She said 'flirtingly'

"Yeeeaaahh?" He replied, slowly.

She giggled. "You're funny." Then she smiled. "And cute."

"Okay?"

"So…" The brunette came closer, keeping her arms behind her back to make her look cute. "Why don't you and I…go for a ride?"

"I have a better idea," The two turned to see a pissed off Gwen. "Why don't you move along before I personally rearrange your face? I'm a black belt by the way."

The stranger gulped before she slowly back away and left running.

"hump!" The redhead tried to walk past her boyfriend but the male only grabbed her around her waist, bringing her so that her back may cover his chest.

"What was that all about?" Kevin teased.

"Who did she think she was?" Gwen inquired with her arms crossed.

"Jealous?" Her boyfriend asked.

The girl started to blush. "No! Why would I be jealous?"

"Awwww Gwen," He teased again, "I'm touched. But you know I can take care of myself."

"Apparently you couldn't since she wouldn't leave."

"What if I wanted her to stay?" He asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting then!" She fumed, trying to break free of his grip. He chuckled and spun her around so they were chest to chest. "you know I was only teasing you Gwen. I just wanted to make you mad."

She raised eyebrow. "And why would you want to do that?"

He smirked, leaning in closer as he whispered, "Because you look HOT when you're angry."

The redhead smirked slightly. "Better than she could ever be?"

"Way better."

The two smiled and leaned in for a kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Kevin's grip around the small girl tightened as the kiss deepened.

"Guys! You'll never believe what I found in the restr-" Ben stopped short as he pulled up to his friend's parked car, spotting the couple making out. "Ahhh come on guys! I'm right here!"

(Scene Change)

Kevin pulled into Mr. Smoothies and parked in the middle of the parking lot.

"Mr. Smoothies here I come!" Ben said excitedly as he exited the vehicle.

Gwen held the side of her face, "Hm…"

You okay?" Kevin asked, concerned.

The female did her best to smile at him. "Yeah…My head is just starting to hurt, that's all."

"It's all because of that black eye. We'll put some ice on it when we get inside." The black haired boy said softly as they walked to the restaurant.

He walked with her to the front before a certain blond caught his attention. He stopped, his hands turning into fists.

Gwen noticed that he wasn't walking with her anymore and looked back. "Kevin?"

Her voice made him snap out of trance. "Huh? Oh! You guys go inside. I forgot my wallet in my car. I'll meet with you guys a second."

Ben looked at his cousin and shrugged, going inside. Gwen looked nervous but followed Ben into the building.

With that, Kevin made a right and started walking towards the group of boys.

"Yeah, I had a fight with Kevin Levin!" The blond stated proudly as his friends gasped.

"Kevin Levin! That guy who fights aliens with Ben Tennyson!" One of them stated, shocked.

"That same one!"

"What happened?" They all asked. Kevin groaned as he approached them. _'They all sound like a bunch of kids.'_

"Well you see, I was fighting against his girlfriend in a Karate tournament and obviously I beat her. But she starts to cry and then he comes down and takes me by surprise, punching me twice in the face!" The blonde said, pointing at his face.

"What happened next?" Another one asked.

The narrator of the tale smirked with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "Let's just say I showed him a lesson he would never forget!"

"Funny. I remember it differently." The blond opened in his eyes in fear and the group of guys gasped. The blonde turned around quickly to see Kevin Levin behind him. The alien fighter had his arms crossed and was glaring at him. "Didn't take you long enough to ignore my warning…"

"It was joke!" Gwen's opponent yelled, taking a couple of steps back. But the group of boys pushed him forward with smiles on their faces. "Kevin Levin! Show him a lesson boss!"

Kevin smirked. "Yeah…come on. Show them the lesson you taught me."

He gulped and tugged on his collar nervously. "Ahhh…."

The Plummer's smirk widened. "No? I guess I'll make the first move." The black haired boy charged at the guy who hurt his girlfriend and did an undercut on the stomach. Kevin then punched him underneath his chin.

The group of guys looked at their friend with widened eyes and mouths in the shape of a circle.

"This will teach you to never mess with Gwen again!" Kevin was about to throw his fist into the man's bloody face when a pink shield appeared in front of him and his opponent.

Kevin turned around, seeing his girlfriend with an angry expression. "Kevin Ethan Levin! I can't turn my back for one second and find you NOT fighting!"

The male didn't look at her. "He deserved."

"Kevin!"

One of the guys who had watched blushed, "She's beautiful…"

Kevin instantly turned to his direction. "Did you not just see what I did to your friend? Or perhaps you want a turn of ass-kicking?"

"Kevin!" Gwen yelled again.

"He started it!" The older boy countered.

The redhead narrowed her eyes. "Come on…They're not worth it…"

Kevin sighed and followed his girlfriend. The two walked to his car and when they were there, Gwen had her hands on her hips and looked at him questionably. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Showing that guy whose boss!" He answered.

"There was no need for it Kevin and you know it!"

"What I do know is that that guy isn't off the hook yet!"

"Kevin!"

"What?"

Gwen narrowed her eyes again. "Promise me you won't do that again."

"And why not?" Kevin almost yelled. "That guy hurt you Gwen! I'm not going to let some creep do that to my girl again!"

"Understand that he's not worth it," The female pleaded. "Understand that it doesn't matter what happens to me. I'm more worried about what happens to you."

The ex-con looked down with fists clenched. "How could you say that?" The boy whispered. "Understand that it doesn't matter what happens to you. Get it through your head Gwen it does matter!" He grabbed her shoulders, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! I love you and everything about you! And when I see some guy, punching you like that…YOU understand Gwen that you do matter."

Kevin placed a hand on her wounded eye, making her wince. "You mean everything to me and I'm not going to let some guy hurt what I care about most in this world."

The female was touched. She smiled softly and rested her face on his hand. "Kevin…I appreciate what you're doing for me, but that doesn't matter. A black eye will heal but a guy's ego won't. Trust me, watching me win hurt him more than him punching me. That's why I was able to let it go because he was already in pain."

"And now he has bruises to match his wounded ego." Her boyfriend commented with a smirk.

Gwen sighed. "I guess there's nothing we can do about that."

Kevin grinned, leaning in closer. "But I know something else we can do."

The redhead grinned and leaned forward as well. They began to kiss; one of his arms wrapped around her waist and a hand on her face. The girl snaked her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Kevin tightened grip around her waist before dropping her hand and wrapping the other one her waist as well.

"Guys, I brought you some-" Ben looked up from his tray and frowned, "Aw come on guys! Again?"

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed my Gwevin one-shot! Took me two days! If you liked it, please review and it will encourage me write some more! **

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
